Strange Events
by amutokitty
Summary: Hermione gets flat out drunk and does some crazy things and sees crazy things Draco/Hermione Ron/Harry m just to be sure and no theres no explicit sex in it sorry i didn't fell like putting any in this one


Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!!!!!!! But I got this idea from my friend fern (aka- Sarah) Oh and I say the drinking age here is 16 because it goes well with the plot so deal with it

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were walking down the halls of Hogwarts on a nice Friday afternoon. "Hey Hermione, let's go to the Three Broomsticks tomorrow for your 17th birthday." Ron suggested to them. At the moment they were thinking of things to do for Hermione's birthday. "That's a brilliant idea Ron." Harry said. "Because since you're going to be 17 you can drink with us now. Also you're head girl so we can stay out as long as we want." Hermione looked at the two boys walking beside her. She was debating on going for a few drinks or just having a quiet day by herself. "Ok we can go, but no getting too drunk." Hermione warned giving the two boys glares. They nodded enthusiastically as they went to their dorms.

The next day Ginny got Hermione to wear black skinny jeans, a scarlet red tube top, black high heel, and sliver bangles. The two girls walked downstairs and found Ron and Harry waiting for them. The two boys went wide eyed as they saw Hermione. "Wow." Ron said. "You look nice." Harry said with a smile. They left for the carriages and went to the Three Broomsticks.

Ron ordered a fire whiskey for him, Harry, and Hermione and got a butterbeer for Ginny. "It sucks that I can't drink yet." Ginny said in a gloomy voice. "It's ok Gin you can in a year." Hermione said patting her on the back. Ginny still looked a little gloomy, but brightened up when Harry asked her to dance. For some reason Harry didn't look very thrilled to be dancing with her and when she looked at Ron it almost looked like he was glaring at them, but she assumed it was because his little sister was flirting with Harry.

Hermione suddenly saw a head of platinum blonde hair and was annoyed. "I will not let that stupid ferret ruin my birthday." Hermione thought. She turned to Ron to see if he wanted to dance, but he was nowhere to be found. Hermione jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Want me to buy you a drink?" a voice said behind her. His voice was husky and rough, but also a little soft. Hermione turned around and saw Draco. "What the bloody hell do you want you stupid ferret?" Hermione asked, glaring at him. Draco smirked at her and said, "Well you look lonely and it doesn't look like anybody's going to keep you company so I thought I'd do that." Hermione could've sworn she saw a hint of a smile, but she shrugged it off. "Fine, but only one drink." Hermione said. Draco smiled a little and led her to the bar.

_2 hours later_

Hermione started to dance on the table holding a drink. She started to look around for Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Ron and Harry where nowhere to be found, but she did see Ginny at a table looking gloomy. Hermione got off the table and staggered over to Ginny. Ginny had to help Hermione sit down or else she would've fallen. "Wow Hermione you look like hell." Ginny said with a smile. "Ya, but I'm ok. How. . . a- are you doin?" Hermione replied. Ginny could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Maybe we should go back." Ginny said. "Na why don't ya have a drink with me?" Hermione asked. Ginny thought about it and said, "Why not?"

_30 min later _

Now both Ginny and Hermione were both dirty dancing with each other on a table. Draco looked at the two girls and suddenly got hard and wide eyed. Draco walked to where the girls were and smirked at them. Hermione looked down at him and smirked also. She got down from the table with the help of some random guy and went to Draco. "Hey sexy." She said in a husky voice by his ear. "You're drunk, maybe we should get back to the dorm." Draco suggested. Hermione put a pout on her face and looked at him. "C'mon just have a drink or two with me first." Hermione said, rubbing her hand on his arm.

Draco was tempted to say yes, but he knew Hermione was already wasted enough. "No, we need to get you back." Draco said grabbing her arm trying to lead her out of the Three Broomstick. When they were out they walked to the castle. Draco was half carrying a staggering Hermione to their shared dorm. When they got there he led her to her room and played her on the bed, but before Draco could leave Hermione grabbed his shirt and kissed him roughly on the lips. He knew this was wrong, she was drunk, but he knew this would be the only chance to be with her so he kissed back. She dragged him on the bed and they had sex.

_The next day_

Hermione woke up and found someone in her bed. She pulled the covers from the person and screamed. Draco woke up abruptly and looked at Hermione. She was frantically pulling on her clothes and was running out of the room, Draco put his clothes on as well and followed her. She ran out of the portrait and to the Gryffindor common room. She ran in with Draco hot on her heels and went upstairs to where Ron and Harry slept. Hermione flew into the room, but then slammed the door shut looking shocked.

Draco was confused so he tried to open the door, but Hermione stopped him. "You don't want to know." She said shaking her head. "Ron this is so wrong." Harry's voice said from behind the door. "No it's not Harry." Ron's voice said. "Ro-" but he didn't finish his sentence for some reason. Suddenly they heard moaning coming from the room. Draco went wide eyed and opened the door. "Merlin what the fuck!?" Draco yelled as he saw what shocked Hermione so.

Harry and Ron were on a bed having crazy monkey butt sex. Draco closed the door and looked at Hermione. "I tried to warn you." Hermione said. Draco snickered and Hermione glared at him. "What the bloody hell could be so funny about this?" Hermione asked glaring at him. "Weasel's the bitch." Draco said. Hermione rolled her eyes as they walked back to their dorm.

AN- DONE!! Hope you like it review please


End file.
